


To Build An Empire

by widowsdoll



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Lil GOT Mafia au you're basically Daenerys hehe, Mafia AU, Mob AU, Smut, Steve is a little dark, Youre basically given to Steve as a present and a deal., dubcon, protective!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowsdoll/pseuds/widowsdoll
Summary: You're given to Steve Rogers as both a present and a show of agreement between the Avenger Family and the Hydra Family. You're beautiful, young and naive. But you're desperate to be the wife Steve would want. While initially meek and frail, you begin to grow stronger in every way as your destiny is far, far beyond what you could ever have imagined.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. To Broker Ties

**Author's Note:**

> A little mob x modern!got au <4

You stare out the window, a blank one as the cool air moves through your hair. It feels nice. You've always enjoyed the cool Sokovia heat. The nice summers they gave. 

“Dearest?” You hear. “Sweet sister!” 

You turn your head, and sigh. 

“There you are, sweet girl.” Your brother smiles. He has a slim build, with beautiful platinum blonde hair to match yours. The same beautiful grey eyes that you have, stare back at you. 

“Yes?” You ask timidly.

“I've been looking for you everywhere. We have a wedding to get ready for.” Your brother shakes his head, “Don't fuck this up for us. They only agreed to the match to bring peace between the two families.” 

He rambles on as you sink into another blank stare at the wall. Oh yes. 

You are such a lucky girl after all. You get to wed Steve Rogers, head of the Avengers Family from New York. You were the youngest the Hydra Family had to offer, and of course you had the true blood of Schmidt flowing through your veins. 

Your brother, only two years older than you had been nearly too excited to have you wed. Meaning some poor girl would be given to him after. 

You had been waiting for this your entire life. You had been brought up by the best nannies, the best teachers in order to prepare you for marrying into another crime family. 

“He'll be here later tomorrow morning to finally meet his bride, so I need you to be on your best behavior.” Your brother’s hands tightened around your arms. It began to hurt. “You will behave won't you?” 

You nod. 

“You need to stand up.” He demands. He trails his finger along your slip, slipping the thin strap down and exposing your breast. You sucked in a breath as he circles your nipple. “You're a woman now, you should look like one.”

You nod to him, still staring at the wall behind him. Thank god he can't tell. 

He pulls your slip all the way down, allowing it to pool at your feet. You only stand there, allowing it. 

“Bathe, then you must be off to bed.” He kisses your forehead and turns to leave the room. You watch as he stops, and turns to you, “When they talk about our family, this will be the point where they see how good of a leader I can be. Truly.” 

Then he was gone. 

You turn slowly at the huge bath in front of you, and begin to take steps to get inside of it.

“No my dear child!” A servant screams, “It is too hot!” 

XXXX

You stand in a beautiful white soft fabric v neck dress, feeling the wind flow through it as you watch from the front of the mansion. Your hair is slicked behind your back, and meets your waist. A soft braid curls from the side of your left side, and is pinned to flow with the hair. You're a sight to be seen. 

You stand beside your proud brother, as the black Rolls Royce begins its way from the gate. Your nerves are all on fire. 

What if Steve wasn't happy? What if-

“I know the dress is a bit old like.” Your brother whispered. “But he is a super soldier after all, he's from the 40s. He'll want a proper dressed wife.” 

You nod.

He takes your arm into an iron grip and leans down, “You see that stance?”

You both watch your fiancé step from the car. He fixes his ties, and rolls his neck. Beside him, a man you do know, steps out as well.

“They call him the White Wolf. The Winter Soldier. An absolute monster at war.” Your brother chuckles. 

“Is he also… super?” You whimper. 

“Mhm.” Your brother nods, and releases your arm before they can see. 

The brunette had been a gift to Steve as well. He was a human weapon, brought up to be the perfect, loyal bodyguard. And you, the beautiful wife. 

You watch Steve approach with his small entourage around him. A woman you're not familiar with, and a woman you briefly were. Wanda, you played as children before your nanny forced you to throw away such useless hobbies. 

You straighten yourself out as Steve steps in front of you, eyes searching as you stare up at him like he hung the moon. Long hair met the beginning of his neck, slicked back. His beard full, his eyes trained on you. Your lips part slightly.

He looked like a god.

And you were a gift to him? 

“Mr Rogers.” A voice sounds behind you.

“Mr Pierce.” Steve steps beside you and shakes your legal guardian’s hand. 

“I suppose you enjoyed your drive?” He smiles at the blonde. 

“Beautiful country.” Steve returns his hands to his side.

You keep your stare at him. 

“Come, walk with me. Rollins? Rumlow?” He calls. 

The two men appear in the doorway, Jack smiles lightly at you as you turn to look at them. 

“Walk with us.” Pierce takes the lead. 

XXXX

“The wedding will be held here.” Pierce talks. He's at the front, with Jack and Brock at his left side, and Steve and the Winter Soldier at his right. “We have everything prepared, I hope you've had your fun before.”

“I've had enough fun. I'm ready to settle.” Steve laughs lightly.

All crime wives were taught, no sleeping, no touching another man. The second your virginity was gone, the useless you'd become. And that's all you really were for the Hydra Family. A deal to be brokered with another family. 

And with the blood flowing through your veins, you spent your entire life being trained, by only women. No man was allowed to touch you. But your brother. 

“She's pure?” Steve asks, breaking you from your thoughts. 

“Only women have been allowed to raise her. She's more pure, and the blood in her will make you the most powerful man in New York.” Pierce smiles and stops. So does everyone else. 

“My dear?” Pierce asks. 

You look up, everyone's eyes on you.

Your cheeks burn as you walk to them. You hold your hand out and Steve takes it. 

He kisses it gently and looks at you, “I look forward to tomorrow.” 

“As am I.” You reply. 

“As much as I would love for you to get acquainted, she must rest for the wedding I am afraid. Come dear.” Pierce allows Rollins to guide you away from the rest of them. 

When you reach the room you turn to him, “I don't want to be married. I want to stay here.” 

“You must my dear.” He only responds. “Sleep well.” 

Rollins stays out there the entire night. You could hear your drunk brother outside. 

He woke you after threatening to come in. 

‘That stupid whore! I want to see her! Let me see MY sister!’ 

You heard a crack, and you gasp. ‘Go back to your room before I tell Pierce.’ Rumlow’s voice is deep. But threatening. 

'She's MY sister. I should be allowed to see whenever I want.’ 

‘She hasn't been yours since the contract was brokered.’ You heard Rumlow reply. 

Then the hall falls silent. You turn and close your eyes, waiting for sleep to fall on you. 

XXXX

The ceremony had been fast. Vows, and a deep kiss between you both sealed it. You were no longer a Schmidt, but a Rogers. 

You sit comfortably in front of the entire hall. The long table sits you, and your now husband, and his companions on the other side. On your side, sits Pierce, Rumlow and Rollins. 

You watch the party go on, everyone having fun. You haven't touched the wine in front of you, sticking to water. Too scared to not be at your best with your new husband. The bedding was in a few hours.

Steve had a glass of wine in his hand, gripped tightly as he watched the party go on. A smug smirk on his face.

“My dear?” A voice alerts you. 

“Bucky.” Steve smiles.

“This is for you. The new wife.” He hands you the books, wrapped in ribbons. 

“What are they?” You ask.

“Maps of New York, some language books, a dictionary, and of course your husband's favorite, Pride and Prejudice.” He bows. 

You look them over. You knew English. Enough to talk to someone, though you knew you had much more to learn. 

“Thank you….” 

“Call me James.” He smiles. 

“Are you… from my country?” You ask. 

“He's from Russia, though he was trained here in Sokovia, weren't you Soldier?” Rumlow’s voice answers. 

You turn to Rumlow and give him a smile. The man who never smiles and scares you immensely, smiles back. It soothes you. 

You look back to Bucky. “I speak English and Sokovian very well. I'd be honored to teach you, of course if your new husband allows that.”

“Of course.” Steve nods. 

You smile at the Soldier who bows and returns to where he had been sitting. 

“I think it's time.” Steve rises. “Where I take my new bride and consummate the marriage.” 

You stare at him. Feeling the room staring at you. 

Steve gets up and ushers himself to the front door, and after a few minutes you stand and follow him. Your gown had been simple, it was something a housewife would wear. A beautiful v cut, and skinnier than a ball gown. It flowed around you as you trailed to the huge double set doors. 

Your new husband opened the door for you, and held his hand out. You blushed and took it. 

XXXX

You stare outside, the balcony doors wide open as you watch the sun set. The wind rushing through your hair. It would be almost romantic if you weren't about to sleep with an utter stranger. 

He began to unbutton your dress when you panicked, “No.” 

“No?” He asks. His eyes are full of fire.

“No.” You try to shake him.

“No.” He laughs. Almost in disbelief. 

“Please?” You beg at a whisper. 

He's silent as he rips the back of your dress, causing you to sob. 

“Shhhh.” He presses himself against you, and wipes your tears. 

He slowly bends you over the bed, making sure you're comfortable before he bends down. He tears your panties and makes contact with your core using his tongue.

It would feel much better not forced. You moan and grind against him. It feels good. An unknown feeling, but it felt right. 

“M-More.” You sob. 

“Hmmm?”

“More… please.” 

He guides two fingers into your core, and quickly drives them in and out at a good speed. His tongue returns to your clit. 

“Ahhhh.” You can't help but shake and moan. “I’mmm goi- going to.” 

“Shhhh.” He mutters again as he drives them harder. 

A feeling washes over you, pure pleasure as you pant and attempt to catch your breath. 

“Do you want more?” He asks.

You turn to him and nod. 

He stands and is quick with his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down. “This may hurt, we'll go slow.” 

You nod and return your head, looking at the headboard. How many new wives were taken like this, on this very bed? 

He licks the shell of your ear, earning a pant from him, as he quickly drives his dick into you. You tense and buck against him. You felt full. 

“More.” You murmur. 

He gives you light bites from your collarbone, and continues rocking into you. The feeling comes again in your stomach, and you whimper. 

“Ag- it's happening.” You cry out and your toes curl. 

“One more.” He says as his thrusts speed up. 

“Ahh o-” You're cut off. It's all so much. 

He groans a bit, and so do you. You both cum at the same time, you pant as you feel his cum paint your walls inside of you. 

“Alright.” He pulls from you, and helps you out of the ripped gown. “We should get you into a bath.” 

You nod and sit on the bed, your entire being exhausted. 

Like clockwork, two separate knocks come from the door. You quickly move to get covered, before Steve puts his hand up and stops you. 

He trails to the door and opens them, two women that had been with him earlier, one being Wanda, quickly walk into the door and help you up. 

“Bathe her, then send her back to the mansion.” Steve demands. The girls nod, and with that, he leaves. 

“Let's get you cleaned up yes?” Wanda smiles. Her accent is still there.

“A warm bath and some rose petals.” The redhead one says, thick russian accent. 

You nod and allow them to guide you to the bathroom.


	2. The Road From Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so SHORT.

“Brooklyn.” Bucky says as the car pulls to a stop at a light. 

Around them, buzzing streets and hundreds of people passed the blacked out windows of Royce. Steve and you had taken different cars for safety, making sure to have good protection with them the entire ride from the airport. 

Bucky sat beside you in the backseat, he was telling you about all of New York’s best shopping outlets, and the best places to get a good meal. 

“It's so pretty.” You murmur. 

“Sometimes.” Bucky smiles at you. “You should see it at night, all the lights are a sight to be seen. Truly.” 

You look up at the billboards, the fancy lights and the stores that line everything. 

“Although, it does have the highest hit and run accidents.” Bucky mumbles.

“I don’t want to talk about that.” You frown. “It's so beautiful, I don't want to think of death.” 

“Of course princess.” Bucky nods.

You smile slightly at the nickname. 

“Do you know where we're going?” You ask. Brooklyn was much too busy of a city, from what you observed.

“Little ways.” Bucky looks back to the window. 

You nod and look back to yours.

XXXX

The manor is beautiful, there's a round driveway, with the greenest grass covering the entirety of the home. The house is gigantic, maybe even the same as the one back home. 

Not back home.

This was your home.

The car holding Steve pulls up, and he exits. He walks to where you and Bucky are standing.

“Did you have a good car ride?” He asks. 

Bucky bows his head.

They both look at you.

“Oh! Y-Yes.” You nod as well.

Steve turns to walk towards the house, you and Bucky following in tow.

You follow him into the living area, it's huge. With couches and coffee tables and a fireplace. 

“We'll take the master bedroom. Bucky you have the one beside us. The maids will share one of the downstairs rooms.” Steve then turns to you, “I have business to attend to. I'll see you at dinner.” 

Steve walks off, phone up to his ear. 

Bucky sighs and rubs his hands, “You wanna stroll the grounds?” 

You nod and take his hand. 

Natasha and Wanda walk behind, at a distance, talking amongst themselves. The pool is gigantic, there was no pool back home. You never had the pleasure of swimming. 

Bucky looks lost in his own thoughts, smiling slightly to himself as he walks along the green grass, only inches from you. 

“Where are you from again?” You ask.

“Hm?” He turns, you've caught him off guard. “Oh, Indiana originally. But then my parents fell sick so I took a mercenary job up in Russia, fucked up my arm though. Got it replaced.” He shows you the vibranium arm. “So they got me in this program, trained to be mob bosses sworn bodyguards, and they paid all of my parent's bills. They died a couple years back, but my loyalty lies with Steve.” 

“Do you miss home?” You ask.

“Which home?”

“Indiana.” You murmur. You wonder if the girls are listening in.

Bucky shakes his head, “This life grows on you.” 

“Is Steve a good man?” You blurt the words out before you can process them. 

Bucky stops, as do you and the girls. “He'll treat you as an equal. As he does me.” 

“Uhm.” from behind you, Wanda clears her throat. “It is getting late, perhaps we should head back.” 

Bucky looks at you to confirm.

You nod, “That would be best.” 

XXXX

Dinner had been fast, as Steve announced a small party had been planned to celebrate his wedding. Soon, the manor was filled with pretty men and women dolled up to high heaven. 

Natasha and you spent thirty minutes trying to find a good dress you'd be comfortable in. The Russian seemed determined to offer you the comfort of a friend. You had allowed her to. 

Finally, you both settled on a white ruffled smocked dress that was both comfortable, and gave off the housewife look. 

Steve paid you no mind at the party, mingling with higher ups and laughing at their jokes as he nursed his alcohol. 

You stood with Bucky, and another woman whose name you didn't really care for. Though she was stunning, her and Bucky’s conversation slipped your ears. 

You had no place in these parts of his life. You weren't used to being at parties, and entertaining guests of so many people. You frown and begin to walk around the large living area, hoping you could slip out and go see the pool. Perhaps you would find Natasha and hurry with your bath. 

“Oh there you are.” Steve’s voice calls behind you, just as you were to grab the door handle. 

You put on a meek smile and turn around, “Dear husband.”

“Come here baby.” He cooes, bellowing you over. 

You nod and trail to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around your waist and gaze down at you so lovingly. Surely it was a show. 

“I want you to meet some of my closest friends.” He says. “This is Tony Stark, his wife Pepper. Along with T’Challa, and his sister Shuri.” 

You smile and bow your head lightly, “It's great to meet you.” 

They smile back at you and continue their conversation with Steve, as if you weren't there. It's overwhelming. You want to simply run and find Natasha. Hoping if you bathed fast enough, you'd be able to sleep so Steve couldn't try and take you. 

Your core still was sore from that night.

You make eye contact with Bucky, and slip from Steve’s grasp. You trail slowly to him.

“Is there something wrong princess?” He asks, worry in his eyes.

“I want to go.” You whisper. 

“How come?” He sets his glass down and sends the woman away.

“I don't think I belong here. I'm not used to so many people. I want to call my friend back home.” You beg.

Bucky nods and escorts you upstairs before Steve, or anyone important can notice. 

He leads you to an older looking phone, and shows you how to use it. 

“I'll find Natasha and see if she can run a bath.” He nods to you for confirmation.

You nod back.

You watch him hurry away before picking up the phone and punch the numbers in.

It rings before a gruff voice picks up.

“Hello?”

“It's…. me.” You whisper.

“I was wondering when you'd call! How's being married?” Jack’s voice sounds exhausted. Then you remember it's most likely early morning over there. You feel guilty.

“Honey?” 

“S-Sorry. It's different. It's hard.” You admit.

Jack and you had been close while you were raised. Though he was 5 years older than you, and it seemed inappropriate at times. But you were twenty now. Him twenty five, if he had asked you to marry him, you would have. 

“Hard how?” He asks. His voice sounds more awake. 

“It's much different than I thought.” You whimper a little.

“Shhhh. Hey it's me, okay?” He comforts you, “You can call me whenever.” 

“It's early there isn't it?” You ask.

“Yeah, it's almost four a.m.” He laughs.

“Princess?” You hear Bucky’s voice.

You look at him.

“Baths ready.” He smiles.

“I have to go. I'll call soon.” You hang up. 

XXXX

Natasha was always gentle when bathing you. Her soft hands worked and massaged places you didn't know existed. She made sure you smelled good as well, strawberry and coconut body washes and shampoos.

Natasha dressed you in a beautiful deep green silk pajama set, and rubbed body lotion over you. After that, she brushed your hair and braided it. You bid her a goodnight and gave her a hug. It had caught her off guard, but she had accepted it all the same.

You now laid on Steve’s California King bed. It was soft to touch. Natasha had suggested to stay up, that Steve would want to take his wife in the new bed but that it would be gentle because he was drunk. 

The sound of the door opening drew you from your thoughts. You sat up and looked at him. 

“You left early.” He mumbled. 

“I'm sorry.” You whimper as he gently dragged you in front of him. 

He bent you over the bed and pulled your shorts and panties down. You heard his buckle sound, and soon he was inside of you.

You yelped as he thrust in at a cruel pace. He was drunk alright.

He pushed you into the bed as he set his heavy hand at the top of your back. His drunk groans and moans filled the room and his hips sped up. Tears pooled in your eyes and spilled out, sobbing gently. 

When he finished inside of you, he huffed and pulled out. There were a few seconds of your sobbing before you could hear the shower start. 

You pulled your panties and shorts up, hurrying to get back under the covers. Your core hurt even more now, as you gently sobbed into the covers. They were soft, but brought no comfort. 

You missed Jack. You even missed Brock. You wanted to go home. You wanted to see your brother again. You didn't belong here. This was no life you wanted. 

When Steve came back to the bed, he took you twice more. More brutal than the last it seemed. Though, he wasn't selfish. He pulled orgasm, after orgasm from you as he did so. 

Eventually, he fell asleep at your side, snoring softly. You turn to face the window, and sob more into the covers. You wondered how long you could continue like this. Did you have any choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house: https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/9-Olde-Towne-Ln-Southampton-NY-11968/111547398_zpid/?  
> Party dress: https://www.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/rebecca-taylor-ruffled-smocked-dress?ID=3609232&CategoryID=21683#fn=ppp%3Dundefined%26sp%3DNULL%26rId%3DNULL%26spc%3D5078%26spp%3D17%26pn%3D1%7C53%7C17%7C5078%26rsid%3Dundefined%26smp%3DmatchNone  
> Pjs: https://realsilklife.com/products/22-momme-summer-contrast-trim-short-silk-pajamas-set


	3. Love Like A Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS. Thank you for the kudos and views; I have a good idea of where I want this fic to go and if you're familiar with GOT then you may have an idea of where it's going. Anyways ily

You lean into Natasha, she smells like strawberries. Your hair pools around her face and she giggles.

“You should have met me tie it up дорогая.” She says as she pushes your hair back behind your head. “Look at me.” She says again. Her voice is soft, and her eyes are kind. At least when you look into them.

It had been an awkward conversation. You had been sitting with Wanda and Natasha in the bath when you brought up the subject of kids. Did giving birth hurt? Did carrying a child hurt? Your mother had died giving birth to you, and your own father, in his grief, had taken his life. Your brother had never forgiven you for that. 

So kids were always in a negative mood. But now that you were Steve’s wife, it was expected of you. 

Natasha had said that it didn't hurt at all, and that there was a shot they gave you that numbed all feelings. That had soothed you. Then you brought up having sex. Steve never took you comfortably, and Natasha had explained that most mob wives never cared.

You had told her you felt like a lamb with a lion. 

And now she was sitting on your lap, you lying back with your hands firm on your hips as she slowly grinded. 

“Like this.” She says. “Make him feel you.” 

You nod and hold on. She tilts her head, “детка.” 

You look at her.

“You need to look at me. In my eyes.” She smiles. “Love is in the eyes. Madame B from back home was said to have finished men off with just her eyes.” 

Natasha grabs your hands and intertwines your fingers. 

“Finish a man?” You ask.

Natasha looks at you and raises her eyebrows. 

“.....Ohhh.” You murmur, blushing. 

“Men from everywhere would travel to the brothel just to be with her. Sold their belongings and left their families, just for a night with her.” Natasha continues. 

“She sounds interesting.” You reply. You don't know how to reply. 

Natasha leans in closely. 

“I don't think….” You begin, shaking. “that he will like me on top.” 

“You will make him like it.” Natasha shoots up. “Men want what they've never had. I know this. Mob men take whores like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a whore любовь моя?” 

You timidly shake your head and blush harder, taking your lower lip into your mouth. 

Natasha rolls her hips a little more, “Then don't let him take you like a whore.” 

You watch her for a few seconds, before taking her hips into your grasp and flipping her around, pinning her under you, your knee right next to her entrance, the other laying beside her right hip. 

“Very good дорогая! He may be a strong and ruthless man outside, but inside this room, he is yours to command.” Natasha beams at you. 

You smile at her, confidence covering your face. 

XXXX

Steve comes in rather late, and you're laying on the bed, waiting for him. He's quick to grab your hips, and you stop him. You shake your head at him.

He looks at you annoyed, and goes to forcefully flip you over. 

“No.” You say again.

Steve now looks angry, like he's going to strike you. You grab his arm before he can.

“I want to ride you, любовь моя.” You repeat the words Natasha taught you. “If that pleases you.” 

Steve seems unsure, he pauses and looks over your face. After a few seconds, he sucks in a breath and allows you to lay him down on his back. 

You push up his shirt and kiss his chest, licking lightly down. His groans keep you going. You slowly make sure with his buckle, and unzip his pants. 

You look up to him, he's watching you. His eyes are full of lust. Like he's in love. 

You pull his pants and boxers down, and gently crawl over his lap. He brings his hands and you hold your nightie up so he can pull down your panties. He slowly rips the fabric off, and brings it to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

You lower down on his length and moan as it fills you. Steve’s attention goes from your panties back to you, as his hands meet your hips and help you ride him. He feels so good. 

“Fuck.” You whisper as you grind down on him. 

“That feels good baby?” He asks.

You nod and take his hands in yours, intertwining your fingers. 

“You're such a beautiful baby.” He cooes. 

“So are you.” You whisper back. 

“Yeah?” He asks. 

He brings your body closer to him, so your chest is against his. He uses his arms to bounce you better, and you wrap your arms around his neck. 

“I want a son.” You whisper to him.

“Yeah baby?” 

“I want two.” You admit through a moan. 

“Gonna… fucking give me two kids baby?” He asks in a sensual voice. “Gonna let your husband fill you up?” 

“Please… fill me up. Wanna give you sons. Want to give you heirs.” You're too far on lust to register what you're saying. 

“You feel so fucking good baby.” He thrusts harder in you, and you feel yourself tighten.

“I'm… going-”

“Shhhh.” He slows down and stops all together. He looks at you, “I think I like you like this. Riding me. Riding your king.” 

You smile at him. “I like riding you.” 

“Ride me more baby. Get me there.” He sits back and looks at you. “Go ahead.” 

You nod and continue your pace, grinding against him as you feel your entire being tighten. It feels all too good. You ride harder until you're both moaning and cumming at the same time. 

You look down at him, “You feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” He smiles up at you. 

You nod and kiss him. 

Steve falls asleep rather easily, you notice. You lay on your side and trace your finger up and down his arm. You lean into him and sniff him. He smells like sweat and cinnamon. 

It makes you feel more at home than you've ever felt. Even back home. 

No. This is your home. Beside him, is your home. You lay on your back and smile at the ceiling. You rub your tummy lightly. You wonder how long it takes to get pregnant. You couldn't wait to be a mother. Maybe it would fix everything wrong with your life. 

XXXX

Bucky walks beside you, looking through his phone as his right arm is linked with yours. He's holding a few of your smaller bags. 

Behind you, Natasha and Wanda hold the rest. 

“Does the mob buy their servants?” You ask as you turn to him. 

He shakes his head as he turns his full attention to you, “Usually, when a mob boss gets married, the family gives the boss servants for the new wife. Some bodyguards.” 

You wondered if Jack would've been able to come with you. Even Brock.

“How come?” You wonder.

“A sign of respect.” 

“Because you have to bow to the man you're giving a daughter to. It's just how things have always worked. If the daughter’s family shows respect, then it will be a perfect match.” Bucky looks past you, at the shops passing. 

“What if something were to happen to the girl? Or me? Do the servants still… work?” You ask.

“I guess.” He replies. “Why?” 

“Just wondering is all.” 

“You think Steve would let anything happen to you?” Bucky asks, his tone serious. 

“I knew Wanda, from when I was younger. She left and I got no word from it.” You spoke softly, hoping Wanda would not hear. 

“I doubt Steve would harm Natasha or Wanda.” Bucky says. 

“What's your real name?” You ask.

“My real name?”

“Bucky is an odd name.” You look down.

“It's James.” He smiles at you. 

James. You thought about what you would name your son if you did become pregnant.

“What about for a son?” You ask.

“Why? Are you-”

“No. Just wondering.” You cut him off. “Though, I hope soon.”

“So do I. Fatherhood would look good on Steve.” Bucky says. “As motherhood would on you.”

“Yes.” You agree. It would.

**Author's Note:**

> White dress: https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/lela-rose-embroidered-eyelet-poplin-tiered-v-neck-dress-prod228130225?childItemId=NMB5F2Z_&navpath=cat000000_cat000001_cat58290731_cat43810733&page=0&position=38
> 
> Wedding gown: https://www.justinalexander.com/justin-alexander/collection/wedding-dresses/88136/


End file.
